A stable preocular tear film is essential for maintenance of a healthy and comfortable ocular surface as well as for good vision. An unstable preocular tear film results from inadequate or excessive tear production and from inadequate blink force improperly mixing the tear constituents. The ability to quantitatively measure tear film inadequacy is important to the diagnosis and management of dry and wet eye conditions.